This invention is directed to a toy wherein an object is magnetically coupled across a surface to a carriage which is movable both circumferentially and radially with respect to an axis of rotation. The invention utilizes a transfer member capable of transferring motion for radial movement of the carriage across the axis of rotation irrespective of the circumferential movement of the carriage.
A variety of toys are known which utilize a first magnet located below a surface to move a second magnet or other magnetically susceptible material across the top of the surface. Normally the second magnet would be located within the object, such as a vehicle or the like, such that the vehicle or the like is seemingly moved across the surface without any visual coupling or controlling means for the vehicle.
The earliest of these games simply had the first magnet below the surface move in a constant repetitive pathway. Recognizing the limitations of such repetitive movement, others have sought to sophisticate these toys allowing for movement in a more complex manner. In this regard, a variety of toys are known which utilize movement in both an X and Y direction which is accomplished by attaching the magnet to a support which is movable along mutually perpendicular axes by two control means. A first of these control means moves the support across the Y axis, and the second across the X axis. This dual control requires a great deal of coordination for the user of the toy, and as such, this type of toy is generally not suitable for use by young children.
Other magnetically coupled toys have utilized tracks of complex shapes. The magnet located below the surface follows these complex shaped tracks. These, however, also are fixed with regard to the pattern of movement. A very similar type of toy utilizes a magnet attached to a flexible belt. The flexible belt can, of course, move through a variety of convolutions. But, as with tracks and the earlier toys, again, the pathway of movement is fixed.